Pokemon Movie: Meloetta, The Withering Melody
by Psychrea
Summary: There is a lost song that belonged to a mysterious pokemon. In order to get it back, it'll need the help of new friends Keldeo and Ash and the gang, while at the same time battling against the three horse legendaries and a vengeful Villain.
1. Prologue

**Pokemon Best Wishes:**

**Meloetta**

**The Withering Melody**

"The pokemon world... what a view huh?"

Spoke a voice as the person who owned the voice sat up in a mysterious, golden land. Then suddenly, a heavenly voice that sounded like the chorus of angels, began to surround the atmosphere of the dream-like dimension, a wondrous euphoria. A cold, yet gentle and at the same time, warm-like breeze blew across the meadow, the enticing melody growing louder with every step he took. Then, he saw the bearer of the voice.

It had long luscious green hair, eyes resembling whole notes, and the face of a celestial being. He was under its' spell. "This voice," he mumbled to himself, the sweet wind blowing through his hair. "I must have it...!" he spoke, but then all of a sudden, the breeze came to a harsh halt, browning leaves hitting his face as if to do damage to him. He winced; being taken aback from surprise, as he opened his eyes to a new horizon.

The blooming gold flowers now turned blood red, as the sky turned a dim purple. The harsh wind increased and continued to blow him back, as he put his arms up as if to block it, covering his face. The figure resembling Meloetta faded more and more, getting further and further away from him. "DON'T LEAVE!" he cried out. "Why are you escaping me too?" His voice faded as the entire world turned pitch black, as if it were swallowed up whole.

The young man awoke in a frenzy, the beads of sweat falling onto his covers, awaking his shiny Umbreon. Feeling his anguish, the pokemon crawled up to the man like an Ariados, nudging his face. The young man smiled, gently brushing his hand through the Umbreon's jet-black fur.

"It's okay, it was just another nightmare," he reassured the pokemon. "But they will stop soon enough," he smirked as he glanced over at an antique looking jar on his lamp table.

His phone then rang violently. He turned his legs out of bed first, digging each foot into some slippers, and walked over to the antique phone. His love for antiques was massive, condemning much of the existing technology. "Hello?" he answered, taking the phone off its' hook.

"Morthiel, we got the source..." came the voice in a mysterious aura. The young man, now revealed to be Morthiel, smirked. "It's about time," he answered slyly.

"I trust you have our payment?"

"I'm a little flattered that you don't trust _me_," Morthiel spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll take your wisecracks as a yes. I'm telling you Morthiel, you'd better make this worth our while,"

"It will pay off for everyone. I'm doing the _world_ a favor." Morthiel responded.

"Where should we meet up?" the voice asked eerily.

"In the Muse Palace."

"I'll be waiting."

"I think _I've _been waiting the longest," Morthiel hung up. He went back to the bed and checked the clock as he rubbed his Umbreon's head. It was 5:00 a.m.. "Looks like our time has come," he spoke partially to Umbreon, partially to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Best Wishes:**

**Meloetta**

**The Withering Melody**

**Chapter One**

Ash and the gang were walking in the direction of the Muse-ical Tournament and Festivities located in Muse City.

"Hey, did you know that Muse City is the home of Musical pokemon such as Jigglypuff, Igglybuff, Chatot, Swablu, and Altaria? We could see some of them running by in the wild! What an adventurous taste!" Cilan spoke while reading the Muse City pamphlet.

Ash was only interested in the seeing them part, as he readied a pokeball. "Then I can't wait to capture them! Right Pikachu?" he exclaimed as Pikachu eagerly agreed. Iris walked past him.

"You're such a kid. There's a reason they're still roaming around!" her iron words struck.

"What're you talking about?" Ash questioned. Iris took a few more steps in front and turned around to face them.

"They have moves like Sing and Perish Song, and their levels are very high."

"Not to mention that they are rare pokemon to be in the Unova Region. What a mysterious taste!" Cilan continued.

"Rarity doesn't matter in terms of battle. I'm going to catch one anyway!" Ash spoke as he ran off into the grass.

"Ash!" Iris yelled running after him, with Cilan following a close second behind.

There was a Swablu pecking at the ground, as Ash readied his pokeball.

"Pikachu, you ready buddy?" He spoke. "Pika pi!" Pikachu nodded as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder, and into the grass, facing the Swablu.

Before Ash could even get a chance to battle the Swablu, an ultra ball zoomed down on it, capturing the pokemon. Ash, Iris and Cilan gasped as they saw the ultra ball rock side to side, capturing the Swablu successfully.

The trainer picked the pokeball up. "Hey, we had an eye on it first!" Iris yelled at the trainer.

"Yeah well, you snooze you lose," spoke the smirking Trainer with an Escavalier by his side.

Ash grinned. "I'll challenge you for it!"

The Trainer grinned back. "Now THAT'S _sweet music_ to my ears," he responded cunningly as he withdrew a pokeball. "Go!" the trainer yelled as he threw out a Rufflet.

Ash took out his pokeball for Tepig and released it, but Oshawott came out also.

"Osha!" it exclaimed happily before getting shadow clawed by the Rufflet across the face.

It then pushed Tepig in front, wanting it to battle instead. The Tepig was momentarily frightened, and pushed Oshawott in front of it. Ash's hand met with his face as he watched the two refuse to do battle.

"Rufflet, Aerial Ace!" the Trainer shouted out as he pointed. Oshawott and Tepig turned to face the now zooming Rufflet, before pushing each other even more to get out of the way, Oshawott getting struck and flung back into the air.

"You can do it, Oshawott!" Ash yelled with his hands cupped over his mouth to the flying otter-based pokemon.

"Now use aqua jet!" Oshawott got serious, and zoomed down at full speed from its' previous position in the air, its' head meeting with the Rufflet's stomach.

"All right!" "He did it!" Iris and Cilan smiled happily, but those smiles didn't last for long. Before they all knew it, with the Trainer now grinning even more than before, the Rufflet was embraced with a bright white light.

"I-it's evolving!" Iris spoke in shock.

The Rufflet's proportions greatly shifted, its' height measurements stemming from a mere 1'08" to a raging 4'11". The little eaglet was now a valiant Braviary. Never before had such shock braced an Oshawott's face.

"My Rufflet was due for an evolution, which is why I agreed to this battle in the first place. Now I'm _pretty _sure you don't stand a chance," the Trainer smart-mouthed.

The Oshawott was covered in the Braviary's shadow like the earth during an lunar eclipse. What would become of it now?


	3. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Best Wishes:**

**Meloetta**

**The Withering Melody**

**Chapter Two**

The Oshawott was acting in more cowardice than two minutes ago. "This is going to end badly, isn't it? I can't look," Iris spoke covering her face with her hand in shame.

"I agree, this outcome doesn't look like it's going to turn out in Ash's favor," Cilan sided with Iris.

Ash, oblivious to their negativity and the _seeming_ 'obviousness' of the situation, continued to issue out attack orders for the cowardly otter. "Oshawott, use razor shell!" He commanded in confidence.

The Oshawott sharpened up its' attitude and performing stance, as it shot up from the ground like a Lugia out of the sea, hurling the shell at the Braviary as best it could.

The Braviary, although the Oshawott's attack was quick, managed to avoid it with even more speed.

"Do you honestly think that you can win this battle? It's best to just give up now. Swablu may be rare, _even_ near this City but there are still plenty more to catch. Even your friends can see how this is going to end!" the Trainer bragged. Ash glared. The Trainer flipped his hair and prepared to say the attack.

"Let's end this quickly. Braviary, use Brave Bird!" he commanded, as the valiant eagle-based pokemon became surrounded with a flurry of minimum gusty winds, its' speed preparing to blast itself off.

"Oshawott! Use water gun!" Ash the oblivious continued, as Iris and Cilan fell down in a comedic style. "Are you serious?" Iris spoke lowly. "Such a low-quality move," she continued with her eyes shamefully closed at his supposed, to her, idiocy.

As expected, the water gun did nothing but blur out of the way once the Braviary launched towards Oshawott. "Now Oshawott, razor blade again on its' beak!" "Huh?" Cilan and Iris thought aloud.

"What th-?" the Trainer also let out.

The super fast and getting closer Braviary now met with a super hard graze across the beak from the Oshawott's shell, as they both stood feet across from each other, waiting for the first one to fall. The Braviary grew weak from the pressure slammed down on one point of its' body.

"Now I get it! You got its' defense down!" Cilan exclaimed as the Braviary over-examined its' beak with tears in its' eyes, focusing only on that. "Actually, _I_ didn't even know what I was doing," Ash replied, Cilan and Iris falling again comically at his never-ending obliviousness.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Focus on your injury later and get back to battling!" the Trainer yelled at the now cautious and not paying attention Braviary.

"Oshawott, let's use a high-powered aqua jet!" Ash shouted positively, as the Oshawott hurled itself into the air, and down at full power and speed into the Braviary's gut. The Braviary grew even more tears in its' eyes, as it fell down, knocked out.

"WHAT IS THIS?" the Trainer yelled out in disbelief. "He did it!" Iris shouted happily. "This is definitely a winning taste!" Cilan agreed.

As promised, the Trainer withdrew his Swablu pokeball and handed it to Ash. "Here you go," the Trainer, not being as much as a poor sport as one would think spoke. "Thanks!" Ash spoke as he took the pokeball. "Hold it right there!" came a voice as it neared closer. "Huh?" Ash turned to face it.

"SHOOT! Gotta go!" the Trainer grinned in a scared, suspicious manner as he withdrew his Braviary and ran off with his Escavalier.

It turned out to be Officer Jenny, which is why the Trainer was running, but the reasons were not yet truly known. "What's wrong Officer Jenny?" "You're under arrest unless you hand that pokemon to me," she retorted. Ash, Cilan and Iris looked shocked. What problems would arise now?


	4. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Best Wishes:**

**Meloetta**

**The Withering Melody**

**Chapter Three**

"Under arrest?" Cilan exclaimed. "_Unless _he hands the pokemon to me," Officer Jenny corrected. "But, why would he get arrested for capturing a Swablu?" Iris asked.

"Because _these_ pokemon are strictly off limits. They belong to the City and no one else. You guys must be new to not know that,"

"Actually, we are," Cilan spoke to her. "We're here visiting for the Muse City Tournament and Festivities."

"Ah, so that's why. In that case, I apologize for my tone, and welcome! Usually the visitors we get visit annually and there a lot of familiar faces, so they usually know about the pokemon here," Officer Jenny spoke as she walked with them.

Well, there was actually a guy who caught the Swablu before I could even catch it," Ash grinned embarrassedly while scratching the back of his head. "Agh, those illegal catching trainers are always trying to get these rare pokemon. They're the scum of the city. Hey, how's about I show you guys around?" Ash, Iris and Cilan looked at each other smiling, before nodding in approval. "We'd love that!" Iris said happily.

"I guess you could say that what attracts the trainers around here so much to these rare pokemon is that fact that these pokemons' ancestors felt that they belonged to Meloetta." "Meloetta? What's that?" asked Ash. "Meloetta is the rare Melody Pokemon who looks over Muse City, at least, that's what it says in the pamphlet," Cilan responded to Ash while still reading it.

"Yes, you're right. You could say that Meloetta was the _Muse _for Muse City. It's the inspiration for many artists and musicians here, as some of their ancestors are what founded and created Muse City to begin with. They'll be here during the Festivities and Tournament too, but the crowds can get pretty huge since they are seen as the true legendary descendents of their ancestors," Officer Jenny informed.

"Wow," was all that Ash could utter, in amazement of another legendary pokemon. "Pika.." Pikachu agreed. "Will we get to see Meloetta?" Iris asked curiously as she placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, and peered over him. "Probably not, to be honest. Though some tourists have claimed to have seen it on the first night of the Festivities, which is tonight, while others claimed to have heard its' enchanting singing voice, though…" "Though?" Cilan continued questioningly.

"Those who have reported of hearing its' voice lately, said it sounded a bit gloomy, off-key and confused. The reports of hearing it overall have dimmed down within the years, as no one has heard it sing last year," the teenage Officer spoke in a lowering tone. "Ah, sorry…I didn't mean to bring down the atmosphere of the Festivities. Well anyways, we're here! Please enjoy yourselves, and come to me if you need anything. I can find you a place to stay for the next few days," she continued before handing them a card.

"Thank you!" The three said in unison as she boarded her motorbike, and drove off, surprising a few Festival-goers. "Hey," Iris started, as the two boys looked at her. "Yeah?" "That Officer started to sound kind of sad didn't she?" "She was probably hungry," Ash replied….obliviously. Iris got annoyed with his way of seeing things through _his _point of view, and walked off. Cilan made a sort of, confused grin and let out a chuckle at Ash's logic.

"Only kids would think about _food_ all the time," "Where're you going?" Cilan asked as Ash pouted a bit at Iris's remark. "I'm going to explore the Festival. I'll meet up with you guys later!" Iris spoke as she had a sleeping Axew in her hair now pop out. "Axew!" it cheered cutely. "Festivals mean food to Axew too, and it _too _is a child. Maybe you _should _come Ash," Iris joked. "Nah, I'm going to check out the Tournament and register!" Ash exclaimed before running off with Pikachu. "Meet back with us later!" Cilan called out. "Got it!" Ash responded.

"You coming to check out the food too, Cilan?" Iris asked. Cilan brushed his hair back. "More like give out pointers," he spoke proudly. "I'm going to start over here, catch up with you later!" he called out. Iris waved back to him, as she turned back around and slammed into a young man's chest. "Ah, sorry!" she spoke while rubbing her forehead, and looked up.

It was Morthiel! "Excuse me young miss," he gave her a quick grin and walked off. Iris and Axew looked after him to see where he was headed, and looked up to see a huge tower resembling a Cathedral. It was the Muse Palace, but Iris had not known this yet.

It was adorned with two Haxorus statues on each side. "Wow! Haxorus!" Iris exclaimed as Axew too stared as if it were in a sweet atmosphere. It was _then _that Iris too felt as if she were in the sweet atmosphere with Axew, but this felt eerily different as Axew's perspective also changed.

"What is…this feeling?" she thought to herself as the two heard a horrific melody. It sounded sad, frightening and soothing all at once, as the atmosphere literally solidified in a way that made all buildings disappear. Pink petals, and pinkish purple wispy clouds became their surroundings, as the sweetest smell like a sweet scent move became the _only _scent. The wispy clouds then liquefied like cotton candy on your tongue, the buildings and people returning to the now confused two. Noisy commuters and their conversations were once again heard, but Iris was unsettled. What had just happened?


	5. Chapter 4

**Pokemon Best Wishes:**

**Meloetta**

**The Withering Melody**

**Chapter Four  
><strong>

For some reason Iris felt that she wasn't alone in hearing…whatever it was she had heard. "Axew ax…" her now tearing Axew uttered as fresh tear drops fell from its' pupils, the melody saddening it. "You heard it too, Axew?" Iris asked rhetorically, but then heard more sobbing. Only a few feet away from her, there was a young boy crying. "Aw, it's okay. Maybe you just don't like this type of snack?" the Mom reassured her son, confused as to why he was crying. _Perhaps…he had heard it too?_ Iris thought to herself as she walked up to the Mother and child.

"You heard it too, didn't you?" Iris asked the young kid, now wiping his eyes in his sleeves. "What are you talking about young lady? Of course we heard voices, there're people all aro-" "Y-yes…" the boy responded as he continued to wipe his eyes. "What?" the Mother looked down at her son. "It was sad wasn't it.." she continued as the little boy nodded and his sadness and fear grew, intermingling hand in hand. "It was so scary, mommy!" the young boy whined as the Mother picked him up and gave him a piggyback ride.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you did not provoke such things on my son! Honestly," she snarled ferociously while walking away. Iris glared after her, still quite a bit disheveled.

Meanwhile, Ash was enrolling in a Tournament. The Tournament, much like the Festival, was adorned in greenery with pink roses in bloom, as if to resemble kisses from Meloetta, her blessings shrouding the arena. The theme of the City seemed to be green and pink, with many gardens surrounding the Tournament's entrance.

"Here is your ticket. Your number will be called when it's your turn," the friendly gatekeeper spoke. Her deep green hair was dressed nicely with pink ribbons, and it looked as if it had emerged with life. It was very wild at the top, but two loops very similar to any Nurse Joy's were there as well. She wore a green apron with a cream colored dress, as all the other gatekeepers had. Ash nodded as he took his ticket, and walked on the golden mirror tiles. While walking towards a stone bench to rest his feet, a familiar voice was also thanking the gatekeeper. He turned to see who it was.

It was the same mischievous Trainer from before! "YOU!" They both exclaimed as they pointed at each other. "You almost had me arrested!" "Hmph, too bad for almost huh?" the Trainer smirked as he folded his arms. The very moment that Ash glared at him, the Trainer's Escavalier pointed his jousting arms in Ash's general direction. "Try it. Try _anything _on me," taunted the brown haired delinquent. Ash lowered his fists. "I'd rather save it for the arena," he muttered, but quite loudly so that he could still hear him.

"Pikapi…." his buddy murmured angrily as Ash walked away. "Let's forget it Pikachu. He'll be the one backing down when we beat him!"

Cilan was browsing the food stands that were set up outside the greenery-covered buildings, the cobblestone ground now embedded with pink rose petals. He tasted some candied apples after a purchase, giving one to his Pansage.

"What an enticing flavor! Though, may I recommend something?" Cilan questioned while wiping his fingers in a napkin from the caramel. The stand owner was very brolic, and at least seven feet tall. "I'D RATHER YOU'D JUST MOVE ALONG NOW," his baritone voice deep and loud enough to shake the Festival. Cilan froze in fear. "A-ah...nevermind!"

Cilan left the food stand with his Pansage. "That was a fearful taste indeed..." he let out before sighing an exhausted sigh. "Maybe we should go check on Ash now. He's probably done registering," "Pan pan!" his Pansage agreed, running with him to the Tournament arena.

Ash's number, 27, had yet to be called, as he looked up at the huge monitors. "The Tournament is now full! The Tournament is all full! All spectators to your seats before the seats run out!" Ash grinned eagerly. "All right Pikachu, you ready?" he spoke. "Pikapi!" Pikachu responded, his body embraced with the flame of excitement as much as Ash's.

The cheers of the spectators were like fuel to their fire, only increasing the euphoric atmosphere. "Let us surround this Tournament in such euphoria, that the great Meloetta will scan the skies this afternoon!" the announcer shouted in such ecstasy. The crowds were loud enough to deafen any and all ears on Earth. The announcer's outfit was a deep green, and he wore a pink afro wig, with black sunglasses and a pink belt. His outfit was in the spirit of the Muse-ical Festivities. By his side sat a Leavanny, and a Lilligant on the other side of him. Whimsicott and Oddish were released to cutely start the beginning Ceremonies, as Hoppip, Skiploom and Jumpluff were released to the sky. While the audience stared unknowingly agape at the sight of the floating grass pokemon, several Bellossom and Maractus danced below and released sweet scents. Ash and Pikachu's '_defenses fell_', as they enjoyed the sweet aroma. "_That smells nice…._" Ash murmured dreamily. "_Pikaaaaaa_," Pikachu agreed.

During all of this, Iris was staring up at the Cathedral-like building, wondering if she should go enter or not. Before she took a step, loud voices and cheering were heard. "The Tournament's beginning. Cilan is probably already there cheering for Ash!" Iris exclaimed, realizing how much time she's lost. She glanced at Axew from the corner of her eye, who was still residing in her hair. "Let's go!" she yelled. "Axew!" it spoke as she dashed to find the Tournament arena.

In some corners, an alleyway nearby where Iris had been, stood a shady looking man who looked like he was waiting for something, or _someone_. His dark expression then lit up, but in a suspicious light. There came Morthiel, with his antique jar made of amber, the very same one that was on the table that night. It had a handle, and looked like it was meant to carry candles in the middle of it, which had open holes on every side of it. It was shaped like a genie's lamp, only much wider and rounder. He placed a hand over its' lid, as he looked up at the man. "Not here. Let's go someplace more private," the man told him. "The Muse Palace, like I _told _you to begin with," Morthiel hissed. "Isn't it always full?" "Not today. The Tournament is going on at the moment. Those who did their prayers have left too. Now, let's get this over with," he confirmed as his shiny Umbreon snarled at the man. "Okay okay, hold your horses," the man replied as he looked around first, and then walked in the direction of the Palace. Morthiel's grin grew even wider than before, his heart pounding at the thought of the reward being held in his flesh.

The man held the door open for Morthiel. "In here," he spoke, Morthiel walking in slowly. It was then that the man withdrew a pokeball. "_Don't_, even think about," Morthiel cut off his actions with his dagger-like words. The man looked a bit surprised. "You knew that this was an ambush?"

"With a reward like what you were promising, it would have no other choice BUT to be an ambush. But I've come prepared as well. I _always_, come prepared," his ferocious words landed on the ground in front of them like boulders, his natural booming voice unleashed.

"You're all talk. Go Cofagrigus!" shouted the man before throwing out a pokeball. The ghastly pokemon's hands zoomed past Morthiel's face, his Umbreon's as well. "Use mean look!" Morthiel snickered. "!" The man was taken aback. "Are you quite serious? As if we were going to run. This is happening in such an opposite matter, it's _quite _ridiculous," he retorted tauntingly, with a flick of his hair. The man snarled in fear, his Cofagrigus unshaken, for the moment. "Umbreon, Dark pulse," the words escaped Morthiel's lips quite calmly, although his Umbreon's attack was anything BUT. It blew the Cofagrigus back, as well as the man who had been blown towards the very entrance they came in through. They had been standing in the middle of the Muse Palace on the main floor, the lights off, making it look as if the entrance was the only floor at all. Morthiel walked towards the man, his boots making clicking noises against the shiny cream-colored marble tiled floor, as he knelt down beside the man. "You're done for," he smirked.

The Cofagrigus tried to ambush Morthiel from behind, but his Umbreon faint attacked it in little to no time at all, the Cofagrigus _also _meeting the floor with a loud, echoed slam. Morthiel smiled gently at his Umbreon. "Good job," he spoke before facing the man again. "I believe that you have something you owe me," his cunning words dropped on the man's face like hard, pelting rain. He took a sort of lantern-looking necklace out of the man's pocket. It was small, and in the miniature lantern on the chain of the necklace, a green light was glowing inside, as neon green misty smoke overflowed from it and over Morthiel's fingertips. A very, very silent melody flew from the lantern and into the air surrounding the men and their pokemon. Such mischievous euphoria drenched Morthiel, the excitement bloating him, as he was getting too much of it to contain. He kept it calmly down, trying as best he could to swallow any words that would want to burst out of his lips like confetti out of a streamer.

"Umbreon...you know what to do," Morthiel spoke lowly, somehow managing to keep his cool. The Umbreon neared the man as Morthiel stood and walked away, and shrouded the man's world with a dark and welcoming confuse ray.


	6. Chapter 5

**Pokemon Best Wishes:**

**Meloetta**

**The Withering Melody**

**Chapter Five**

Iris was now making her way to the closing Tournament, toes tapping against the temporary cobblestone as it faded in golden-mirrored tiles. "Huh?" Iris spoke as she looked down, seeing the eloquent design beneath her feet. She was getting closer to the Tournament, while two men dressed like royal guards, but with vivid dark green armor instead of silver, and pink visors, stopped her from coming any closer with their axes, forming an 'x'.

"Excuse m-" "Sorry miss, but the Tournament is overcapacity. Too many people in here for comfort," one of the guards told her with a gentle voice. The other looked severely stern, eyeing her heartlessly. This frightened Iris a bit, causing her to subconsciously take a step back, but her pride wouldn't allow such a thing. Her feet launched her back into position, as she got bolder. "I have to get in there to see my friends! One of them is participating in the Tourna-" before she could finish, she was pushed out by the vulgar looking Guard, as they went inside and shut the gates.

Iris grew impatient, as she looked for other ways to hassle her way inside to Ash and Cilan. She decided to do things the _Iris _way. Glancing upwards above the gates, then down at the ground, an idea intruded into her mind which in turn caused a grin. She ran from the entrance to the Tournament and towards the back, as she withdrew a pokeball, smiling at it.

"Go, Excadrill!" she called lowly as she let it out. "Caaa~!" it cried out, looking around confused before facing Iris. "Okay Excadrill," came her quiet words while turning Excadrill's position to face the direction of the Tournament walls. "We're going to dig here, underneath the entrance to the Tournament. Think you can do it?" Excadrill glanced at Iris in a way that made it look like it was thinking, _Do you know who're talking to who here?_ Such a thing was _hardly_ a challenge for it. "Let's go!" Iris cheered lowly while Axew clung to the outside of her hair, the rest of its' body still residing in it. Iris held tightly to the Excadrill, clutching its' sides, while it prepared to drill underground. Pretty soon, they could hear feet stamping against the ground, ascending to louder volumes and a quicker pace. "Hurry!" Iris cried out, being drilled underground with the moment she said that. Those who ran to find the source of the voices were the guards, and they were too late. "I thought I heard something over here..." one spoke before being cut off by the more docile one's findings. "Look!" he exclaimed before pointing at the burrow the Excadrill made. "Why is there a hole here?"

The plan was going well underway and perfect, or so Iris had _previously _thought. Such speed, such _**blasting **_speed was the amazing pace that her Excadrill was going. It felt like they had gone across the Universe twice, or onboard a wild Dodrio being chased by a Ninjask. Yet, at the _same _time, it felt like they were underground for decades, or if they had _lived _underground. Such an amazing pace they were going at, and yet sunlight was yet to be seen. Finally, they emerged dozens of feet into the air, causing Iris and Axew to disconnect from the Excadrill's back.

Iris landed face first on the ground in a comic way, and her Axew only _worsened_ the impact by landing on her head. Iris sat up after the pain started to recede, rubbing her head as Axew slid off of her slowly. "Oww…ow..ow.." she murmured before opening her eyes. And what a sight she saw when her retinas refocused.

They were now in the Moor of Icirrus. It was nearby Muse City, being only a mile or two away from it, still in sight. Iris looked around. It was such a sight, looking quite peaceful yet at the same time, rundown and lonely. "This place…." Iris pondered to her herself out loud as she rose to her feet, eyes still focused and in awe of its' serene beauty. The only thing to limit its' purified atmosphere being the stunfisk roaming around, but Iris was much more distracted by this hidden sanctum. Then, it _finally _hit her. Weren't they supposed to appear in the Tournament?

"You brought us out too far!" Iris whined angrily to the now confused and a bit panicked Excadrill. "Dri?" it questioned. Iris pointed at the Tournament castle-like greenery-covered building. "We were supposed to end up in _there_!" she pointed over and over at the building as she slipped to the ground, full of hopelessness. "We're going to miss most of the battles, maybe even Ash's turn!" she let out on Excadrill. It got a bit flustered and went into drill form to hide, which it hadn't done in quite some time. Iris sighed as she looked around. It was then that she heard...

…splashing noises…

Those _very_ noises were close by too, causing Iris, Axew and Excadrill to turn around and face the direction from where the sound emanated. There it came again! A shadow passed by as quickly as it came, clopping rapidly, fading into the thickness of the Moor. Only this time, Iris and company had a better look at what the shadowed figure was. It had a slim build although it seemed short; well, _shorter _than Iris, and thick, _wild_ flowing hair. The entire figure was black to them though, due to being so far away. "What pokemon was that?" Iris spoke aloud as she heard motorbike sounds.

It was the same Officer Jenny from before! "It's you again! You were with those other two kids. What're you doing out here? This place is off-limits!" she instructed. _**Another **__place is off-limits?_ Iris thought to herself, knowing better than not to say it in front of Officer Jenny. "Sorry, I was just wandering around trying to find the Tournament arena and I-uh..wandered out here," Iris partially told the truth, but not the _whole _truth due to her possibly getting _way_ more problems than what she could bargain for, what with that hole her Excadrill dug. Officer Jenny sighed. "Get on my bike, I'll drive you back there," "But they told me it was overcapacity," Iris questioned in response. "So you've _already_ been there?" the teenage Officer began to catch on. "Aa-h..uh.."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you in," her comforting words residing on Iris's shoulders. She smiled, and withdrew her Excadrill. "You were good today, you deserve a rest," she spoke to it before it got sucked into the pokeball, still in its' drill form from being a bit shy from her previous outlet of rage. Officer Jenny started the motorbike's engine as Iris and Axew boarded and held on tightly, the loud noises fading when they zoomed off, as the mysterious pokemon eyed them from the bushes whilst Iris looked back at the receding Moor.

A few minutes went by before they arrived at the entrance of the Tournament, while Officer Jenny dismounted and Iris watched, curious as to how she was going to 'weasel' them in. The Tournament Guards, who were leaning back against the wall a bit fatigued, suddenly bolted upright when Officer Jenny made her way up to them.

"Officer Jenny here, and I have a festivalgoer who needs to get inside," "We already told her that we're overcapacity. If we were to accept anym-" At that moment, the same Mother and child whom Iris had met before, were seen leaving the Tournament, the son crying again. "Good, now_ more than_ _one_ person left. Let this girl in **right**,** now**," Officer Jenny's tone escalated. "Y-yes ma'am!" the two, now _shaken _Guards let out in cowardice. "Raise the gate!" the _more_ docile one called out to some Guards at the top of the entrance. "Thank you Officer Jenny," Iris spoke happily, now carrying Axew as it climbed out of her hair. "Axew ax!" "Axew's thanking you too," she continued with a cheery smile. "No problem. This Festival should be fun for everyone. Catch you guys later, let me know when you're out so I can find you that hotel I promised you. Have a good time!" she waved, while boarding her motorbike and zooming off. Iris waved to her, and then placed her hand down while she turned around to walk inside. What was _truly_ on her mind at the moment, was all the strange encounters she's had today. Wispy clouds enshrouding her surroundings, an enchanting, yet sorrowful melody, and a mysterious pokemon in a mysterious land with small pools of water. Was something about to happen at this Festival?


	7. Chapter 6

**Pokemon Best Wishes:**

**Meloetta**

**The Withering Melody**

**Chapter Six**

After the hassle of trying to get through the Tournament entrance gates, Iris was _finally _well on her way to find Cilan and watch Ash's match. Bracing the crowds was the least of her worries, being that everybody was already in their seats, or at least, on the _edge_ of their seats. There, she came to a new horizon.

After the blinding light at the end of the 'tunnel', Iris came to a new place. LOUD cheering surrounded the arena and beyond, battles taking place like there was no tomorrow. There were hundreds upon thousands of fans with small pokemon out, cheering all the while. She saw several cheering pokemon on the bars in front of their seated trainers on the bleachers, such as Lickitung, Politoed, Vaporeon, Vulpix, Eevee, Dunsparce, Furret, Happiny and more. The list went on! Iris was _too_, covered in that euphoria that had showered upon everyone else, the deafening cheers becoming a source of happiness for her, not even deafening her so to speak. Then, a call.

"_rii..s!_"

She heard someone calling her name.

"_Irii..s__!"_

There it came again! Iris turned to and fro, wondering if she was hearing things, _besides _the loud, booming cheering. "Iris!" came Cilan one more time, waving frantically. Iris turned behind her to see Cilan a couple of bleachers up from where she came out, and smiled widely. "Cilan!" she yelled while waving frantically back. Iris dashed up the stairs as fast as she could. The steps were high-tech, _especially _for a rural-seeming place like this. They were light-up oval-shaped plates that lit up pink where Iris stepped, and green a row down. This color pattern repeated for every row.

Iris sat down on the dark green, flower decorated bleachers beside Cilan with her Axew retracted back into her hair. Cilan's Pansage still had the candied apple's stick in its' mouth as it watched the match, kicking its' feet up and down, happily. Cilan smiled down at it as he put the Pansage in his lap. "Ash's turn is about to come up. You haven't missed much yet," he informed Iris while giving his Pansage some candy he had purchased, it taking it happily. "Ah~...that's a relief," Iris hurled out the words with a sigh. "So how was the festival food?" Cilan asked her, curiously. "Huh?" "Didn't you go check out the festival food?" "A-ah, yes! It was great it was great, b-but for now let's watch the match okay?" Iris lied, thinking that this wasn't the right time to talk about her strange encounters, or if he'd _even_ believe her. After ending that short-term potential conversation, Iris turned to face the next match, before seeing a Cryogonal. An _Ice_-_type_.

Iris's hair frizzed up at the _very sight_ of it, Cilan smiling worriedly. "A-ah…it'll be okay. It's not up here," he reassured. _Right_ after those words, the Cryogonal facing against a Mawile and shiny Jumpluff –its' teammate had fainted—launched a shimmering, and wide blizzard attack. The chill was sent up in every direction, and paralyzed Iris as she comically shivered in fear and cold, Cilan laughing nervously.

Next up, it was coming; Ash's turn. "And next, we have number 27 versus number 32!" came the Announcer's loud vocals. Ash fixed his cap down, and then slid it around 180°. "Ready Pikachu?" Ash began. "Pika pika!" Pikachu responded with much ease and eagerness, before Ash ran out full blast into the arena of cheers. "It's Ash!" Cilan exclaimed as he pointed and rose to his seat to cheer for him. Iris smiled happily with her mouth open as she stood to cheer for him as well. "You can do it!" she cried out to Ash, causing him to turn and face the two before waving. "Are you two ready?" asked the Announcer in a booming voice, amplified by his microphone. "Bring it!" came his opponent, a maroon, violet haired girl who looked older than him by a few years. She wore a sunflower clip, had green eyes and flat, long pigtails reaching just past her chest. She wore a light-violet plaid overlaying dress, with a purple long sleeved shirt just underneath it. Her golden delicious apple-colored shoes gleamed in the afternoon sun, and her maroon socks were half of knee-high stockings. The large monitor for the audience projected her name; Miriam. "Let's do this!" Ash responded boldly before sending Pikachu forward. "Let the battle, BEGIN!" The Announcer finalized.

"Go Breloom!" Miriam cried out, the bipedal grass/fighting type landing as if it were to hop right back up. Each battle was 1-1 to make the battles faster, and the trainers get to decide if they want their matches to be one pokemon versus one, or two on two. Both were in favor of the one on one, as Ash was hoping that this match would end in _his_ favor.

Ash issued the first attack order. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" he yelled out with a swift arm movement and pointing of the finger, causing Pikachu to bolt at unordinary lengths for any first time spectator. Pikachu leaped high into the air, and sent down a cascading bolt of lightning, quicker than the eye could ever hope to catch up to.

"Protect," was all Miriam in turn uttered, the Breloom obeying speedily before the thunderbolt could prove its' effect, bouncing off and shooting towards the sky in the opposite direction it was aiming at.

Ash got a little flustered at this, as he tried to think of the statistics of Protect. _Protect usually only works once or twice in a row, so me and Pikachu have a chance!_ He pondered to himself before gaining refocus. "Pikachu, let's try a Volt tackle!" Ash yelled. Pikachu ran at full blast with an electric field surrounding it wholly. "Breloom, Dynamic punch!" Miriam called out, the Breloom readying a swirling, power-filled punch.

Ash grunted at this worriedly, and anticipated Pikachu's attack, it landing a blow into the stomach of the Breloom before it could _even_ get a chance use its' own attack. Its' eyes looked as if it bulged out, _nearly_ out of its' sockets! The pain it must've felt as it placed one hand on the ground to support its' weakening balance. "Hang in there!" the now worried Miriam shouted.

Ash grinned. "Pikachu, Iron tail!" he boomed at the top of his voice, thinking he had this in the bag. Miriam glared as the Breloom grimaced, trying as best it could to bring itself together. "Breloom, Protect!" she issued, the Breloom deflecting the Pikachu's iron tail while still recovering. "Now use Stun Spore!"

"Hit it off with another Iron tail!" Ash yelled as fast he could, in time to see his Pikachu smack the first few flakes of the incoming Stun spore off with its' hardcore, leaded tail. The tail _then _met with the cheek of the Breloom, smashing into it like there was no tomorrow. The Breloom was furious.

This caused Miriam to grin, knowing that she now use its' rage to build up one of the ultimate attacks. "Breloom, let's ready a Focus Blast!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, giving the Announcer a reason to **truly** speak as Breloom got pumped.

"Oh, and here it comes! One of kings of all moves, a mighty Focus Blast! Could this be the end of the opposer's Pikachu?" he shouted with such vigor, the audience wrapped around the battle. Iris and Cilan got worried, as Cilan looked up at the scoreboard. "The Breloom is down by a lot, and Pikachu hasn't even gotten hit yet! But that could change," "What do you mean?" Iris asked. "A Focus Blast is like Solarbeam. It needs time to prepare, and for moves that need preparation, they can usually cause a _**truckload**_ of damage," He explained to the now worried Iris. "If Ash doesn't end this quickly, Pikachu could be in _big _trouble," Cilan ended, becoming worried himself.

Ash, _too_ knew the trouble he would be getting himself into, so he needed to attack _**fast**_. "Pikachu, what do you say we end this with a Thunder?" he asked his comrade who was looking back at him with lent ears. Pikachu grinned, and faced back towards his opposer, waiting to express his power even further.

The Breloom stared at the Pikachu, eyes full of contempt, and hands full of focused energy. It was now time to launch the Focus Blast, and Miriam knew this.

"Let's end this!" both Ash and Miriam shouted, coincidentally.

"Breloom, Focus Blast!" "Pikachu, Thunder!"

…

..

.


	8. Chapter 7

**Pokemon Best Wishes:**

**Meloetta**

**The Withering Melody**

**Chapter Seven**

Such a huge explosion had occurred, taking place _exactly _after the two deadly moves hit, as if they were the two largest hyper beams in the world.

"Let's recap, and replay that collision of these great moves frame by frame!" the Announcer spoke throughout the quiet arena, a temporarily collapsed Pikachu and Breloom lying on the _severely_ split ground.

On the big monitor screens, the attacks were seen in high definition, launched and embraced by the other, and in turn, had caused a chain reaction of several explosive smokes being released. Ash and Miriam were blown back a bit, and covered in debris as they found themselves sitting on the ground. Ash having no clue how he even ended up sitting down, rose to his feet in a flurry of quick, short movements. "PIKACHU!" he yelled out, on his feet while everyone else was on the edge of their seats.

Miriam remained on the ground, more anxious to see which pokemon was still conscious, or in this case, _more_ conscious than the other.

The monitor showed the smoking clearing in real-time before switching over to the replay. There it was, Ash's Pikachu landing a Thunder attack, a thundering blow that counter attacked the Focus Blast launched at the exact same time and mileage. The Breloom and Pikachu were staring eye to eye, with ambitious attacks and attitudes, hoping to have conquered the other. It was pretty clear that they both blacked out from the explosion, sound following behind it, the bright blinding white light causing the audience members to wince and some to cover their eyes. "Well there we have it! It looks like a tie, but we will give them 30 seconds to see who will stand first!" the Announcer shouted, the audience as quiet as could be. Ash and Miriam stared with shaking eyes, as if they had forgotten to speak. Until…

"YOU CAN DO IT PIKACHU!" Ash cried out.

Miriam glanced upward from the Pokemon to Ash, looking as if she had never seen a human before, or had no idea what language he was speaking. She was too stunned to speak, but Ash continued to shout and cheer the unconscious Pikachu on. This moved Iris.

"COME ON PIKACHU!" she joined in.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Cilan reprised.

Before they knew it, others had joined in, while the remaining non-cheerers stared at Iris and Cilan as if they had lost it. They didn't care though. They hadn't even _noticed_. It was only a matter of time before everyone was chanting Pikachu's name, and some cheered for Breloom. The rival trainer from before stared at Ash and Miriam on the battlefield with arms crossed, and released a '_Hmph_,' as he turned the other way in disgust. The cheers continued, and _even _escalated! There were seventy percent cheers for Pikachu, and thirty percent cheers for Breloom. Either way, it only got louder from there on out. Then….it happened.

Breloom stood up first…

Pikachu opened its' eyes, and glanced up at it…

And then the Breloom sank.

This made Pikachu the winner! It stood after, and the audience went **WILD**.

"The winner is PIKACHU!" the happier than ever caught-up-in-the-atmosphere Announcer blasted at the top of his lungs. The audience joined in like a raging herd of Tauros, as they lifted Iris and Cilan up, throwing them up and down in celebration since they were the first to cheer. -They hadn't know that they were Ash's travel buddies.- Ash smiled widely, kneeling down as the weak Pikachu did its' best and ran into his arms. "You did great buddy!" he rewarded while rubbing his hardworking best friend's head. "You were…great," complimented a now _more _passionate, _more_ warm-hearted Miriam to Ash. "Thanks!" he replied in return, as she knelt down to pet the Pikachu after having withdrawn her Breloom.

"Wow! What a great battle, am I right? Number 27, Ash Ketchum, will move onto the Tournament Semi-Finals on the day before the last day of the Muse-ical Festivities!" the Announcer continued as Ash and Miriam exited the arena through the doors they came in from. "Looks like we're opponents," the rival began, meeting Ash at the door. "Wha?" the oblivious Ash responded, causing the rival to almost comically fall. "You didn't look up at the screen before you left? You're my opponent for the Semi-Finals!" "You won't get me arrested this time will you?" Ash asked non-seriously with half-open eyes. "Okay, first of all, I _wasn't trying_ to get you arrested. I do illegal pokemon catching _all _the time. You're just bad luck is all," the slick rival retorted slyly.

"What was that?" Ash growled as he jerked at him. "Yeah, you heard me," "You sure you want to repeat that?" "Whoa, calm down! I don't want you to rub your bad luck on me. Just make sure that it doesn't follow you all the way to the match, okay?" the rival joked before turning to walk. "Oh and, my name is Jark. _Don_'t forget it," Jark finalized before walking off with his Escavalier. Ash glared after him before getting hugged from behind by Iris.

"You did great!" she exclaimed before getting off of him. "Even kids have their moments to shine," Iris _had _to obligatorily add. "That was a marvelous taste indeed!" Cilan agreed. "Eheh, thanks guys!" Ash responded gratefully, a rumbling noise being heard _right_ after his words. His stomach. "Can we eat now? I'm starving," Ash asked while placing a hand over his stomach, Iris and Cilan getting sweatdrops. "We could get some festival food?" Iris suggested. "Nonono! It's _on_ me," Cilan gestured to himself happily.

"When you said 'it was _on_ you,' I thought you meant that you'd _buy_ it for us, not _make it_ for us," Iris spoke blatantly with a disappointed face. "I thought you guys liked my cooking," Cilan spoke before looking at Ash chow down, sweatdropping again. "I do, it's just that I wanted to try _different_ foods," Iris whined while laying her head down on the wooden table. They were sitting just outside of Muse City on a very high cliff, eating dinner at around 7 p.m.. The Festival was continuing, as at 7:30 p.m., there were rumors that Meloetta would be heard. The night sky was shining brightly down on the grass, the silver moon as gorgeous as ever. "You already got a chance to try the festival food Iris. You should give me more credit!" he laughed during the last sentence. Iris had forgotten. She never got a chance to _try_ the Festival food, _or_ tell Ash and Cilan all about her strange encounters. "Um…about that," she began before getting cut off by a shooting star. "Wow!" Cilan spoke in a daze. "Did you see that Pikachu?" Ash asked his buddy in a bit of excitement, the Pikachu staring dreamily at the stars. "Pikapi…."it responded, relaxed at the sight.

"I found you!" came a familiar voice. Ash and company turned to see who it was, it being Miriam. She came with three other friends, while holding a lantern with a neon green flame in it. A Chandelure was floating by her right side, and her now healed Breloom was on her left. Her friends came towards them and handed them each some a lantern. Even a cute little miniature lantern for Pikachu and Axew. "Miriam! Uh…what're these for?" Ash asked as he stared at the flame.

"Oh, it's Muse-ical City Festival tradition! We take these lanterns and hold them during the night. The lanterns are green to make the flames look green, the color of Meloetta's eyes. These flames represent the melody of Meloetta that will _never_ be blown out," Miriam informed them through lecture. "Oh, I read about that! This City's historic traditions include putting them together in the shape of Meloetta's design, as the descendants of their ancient ancestors play the legendary Relic Song,"

"That's correct!" Miriam replied. "And we are all allowed to wear whatever we please, because we must respect that everyone has an individuality. Being the same would make Meloetta sad, seeing as how it would feel if it sees that you don't respect the way you were made. Your differences are what make you, and every other pokemon," Miriam spoke while staring up at the gorgeous night sky.

"Wow…" Iris replied, amazed at her information, and constantly flashing back to the _supposed _encounter she might have had with Meloetta. But…such a grim melody it was. _That couldn't be Meloetta, could it? The way that Miriam is talking about it, I don't think that such a sad melody could belong to a pokemon with a high reputation such as that… So..what exactly __**did **__I hear? _Iris thought to herself with her hand to her chin, eyes staring at the ground. "Iris…are you okay?" Ash asked.

She then looked up, to find that all eyes were on her, worriedly. "Ah, yes!" she let out unexpectedly loudly. "Well…if you're okay…let's go down to the Festival!" Miriam said happily after a miniature awkward silence, as she and her friends ran down first, Ash, Pikachu and Cilan following suit by walking. "Axew ax?" Axew questioned worriedly by looking up at Iris. She still stared blankly ahead, deep in thought.


	9. Chapter 8

**Pokemon Best Wishes:**

**Meloetta**

**The Withering Melody**

**Chapter Eight**

Ash Cilan, and Iris following a slow second behind were now re-entering the City from the back, where they had come out to have dinner on the outdoor wooden benches on the hills. The city was set aglow, as there were numerous kids running around with Gallades and Baltoys chasing behind, playing games together. Everyone wore casual clothing, while some chose to formal festival wear. The food stands were now selling desserts, and other types of food, especially new interactive food.

Ash grew curious as he saw the man light a kabob on fire from a jar, but this fire was a real **green**! The other festivalgoers _too _stopped to 'Ooh' and 'Aah'. The green fire was in a jar, and he would dip the kabob in it like he was dipping a stick in a cotton candy machine. "The trick is, to use a chemical called boric acid and some antifreeze in this glass jar. Then my buddy, my shiny Chandelure here, lights up the chemical mix, giving you a pretty green fire for your kabobs. You can use it for decoration and to light up the Festival night air, or when you _**supposedly**_ get bored, blow it out and chow down!" the food stand server instructed. "Are you kidding me? I'm gonna eat it just like this!" a fire breather objected, pressing the lit kabob on his tongue and chowing down on some of the first bite, the fire going out right after. Festivalgoers clapped, as did Miriam, her friends and Ash and the gang.

"Who's next?" "I AM! I AM!" the now crazed Festivalgoers shouted one after the other, trying to make it to the front of the line to make their purchase. "What an amazing taste! Do you guys want some too?" asked Cilan. "Yeah!" Ash shouted. "Really?" an excited Iris exclaimed at his hospitality. "Of course! You guys can go ahead to the Festival center to prepare for the activities. We have 15 minutes left," Cilan spoke before going in line with his Pansage to purchase the green fire kabobs.

Ash and Iris walked on ahead as Miriam and her friends dashed like lightning to get good upfront glances before anyone else could. The walk was quiet, due to Iris being deep in thought. She just _couldn't _get Meloetta's supposed melody out of her head. Ash and Pikachu looked at her curiously. "Are you okay, Iris?" Ash asked as they got slowly closer to the destination. "Hmm? Ah, yes," Iris responded, smiling nervously. "Good," Ash grinned before looking forward again, being worried for his friend. _I... I can't let this feel anymore awkward than it __**already**__ is…Ash and Cilan have been worried about me. I have to say something to settle this atmosphere! _Iris pondered to herself at a speedy pace. "Y-you're such a kid to be worried about something like this. I can worry about myself, _by_ myself. You and Cilan don't have to do it _for_ me," Iris boldly spoke, her Axew walking by her side, _knowing_ better. "Axew…" it muttered worriedly at her _'tsundere' _acting behavior. "Will you stop calling me a kid? We're the same age you know," he spoke half seriously, half not. "Only a kid would worry about things like that!" Iris spoke cheerfully as she ran on ahead to the Festivities. Ash then looked at Pikachu on his shoulder. "Well, I guess there _is _nothing to worry about. She's acting like herself," he obliviously said to Pikachu, Pikachu getting some of his attitude by nodding _blindly_ in response.

There were now 8 minutes until the Festivities began, as Ash went and stood next to Iris. "It's beginning soon!" Miriam faced them and smiled eagerly. Her friends and the other Festivalgoers held their lanterns clutched in their grasp, whilst others used their kabobs to light up the night sky as the Moderators of the Festival brought out an **ENORMOUS **Festival Center-sized frame of Meloetta. It had numerous holding molds to place lanterns in, as the descendants of the ancient ancestors got into place and prepared to play the Relic Song.

A few blocks down, there was Morthiel. "Hmph. I couldn't have asked for a _more_ convenient time to have gotten this melody," he smirked as he placed the glowing, neon green lantern pendant inside of his antique jar, the jar looking like a wider, fatter, average Festivalgoer's green lantern. The smoke overflowed from the jar, that is, until he put the lid on before looking around suspiciously to see if anyone was watching. Morthiel walked back to his apartment, the Festival having 3 minutes until it started the lantern ceremony, but…

He was being watched.

In the corner of the alleyways was a glare, a similar look close to when it had seen Iris and Officer Jenny. The same pokemon from those hours ago, looked at the antique jar, not knowing what it was or why it had interest in it. It just _knew_ that it was the source of troubles. It had decided to keep a close on the jar for a few days, before running off into the night, in the opposite direction.

Iris, for some reason, looked up the moment it ran away. It could be that she heard its' foot taps against the cobblestone while everyone else was focused on the lantern Festivities, or her _supposed _'sixth sense' actually came through for her this time. _Whatever_ it was, it made Iris look in the general direction of the source it came from, while Ash, Pikachu and Axew were watching the Meloetta frames being put into place. _What was…that?_ Iris thought to herself the moment Cilan and Pansage came back with their green fire kabobs. "Hot! Hot! Here you guys go," Cilan yelled, happily handing the hot kabobs to Ash and trying to attempt to give it to the not paying attention Iris. "Iris, here, it's too hot for me to hold any longer," he complained trying to get her back to this world. "H-huh?" she spoke, looking at the struggling-with-the-heat Cilan. "Oh, you're back," "JUST TAKE IT PLEASSSEE," Cilan shouted unintentionally at the heat frying his fingertips. Iris took it as Cilan's Pansage examined his fingers, comically.

"10 seconds!" exclaimed a happy, now anticipating Miriam, her friends getting excited just as well. "9….8….7…" the countdown began. The Festivalgoers ran to the lantern-holding molds, and placed their lanterns in their slots.

"6…5…4.."

Ash, Cilan and Iris followed suit after Miriam and friends put theirs', kneeling down and putting their own lanterns into the molds as well.

"3…2….1.."

Iris was excited, and Axew was cheering happily, waiting to see and hear the Festival ceremonies in action.

"0!"

"This is going to be amazing, right guys?...Guys?" Iris began, her ecstatic smile fading when she looked up to see that there was no one there.

She was _back_…in that wispy place.

There were pink clouds galore, but they had a green light edged on them. Axew looked around as Iris rose to her feet from her kneeling position. There came the _horrific_ melody again. Only this time, it was _**ten times**_ the loudness of before, and much more like a Hyper Voice attack, whereas it was super effective in this case. Iris and Axew covered their ears as best they could, with closed squinted eyes from the effect of the supernatural volume.

This time, they could _see _the shadowed figure, but it was still very darkly colored due to being a bit far away. The song abruptly stopped, and there were sobbing noises. Iris and Axew walked closer in the direction of it, but it was as if they couldn't progress any further! The figure was unreachable. "Wha?" Iris began as she attempting dashing towards it, only they were reaching further and further away.

The melody faded, along with the wispy clouds, dissolving like boiling water rising into a gaseous phase. Before Iris knew it, she and Axew were in a completely different area of the Festival…an unfamiliar area. It turned out that their running was genuine, but abnormally fast-paced, almost as if time had stopped for them and only them. _No one_ else had witnessed what they had just witnessed.

Ash and Cilan were applauding at the lighting of the Meloetta frame as the Festival was surrounded with average level claps and cheering. "Wow, that was a marvelous sight, a one-of-a-kind taste!" Cilan spoke astounded while clapping. "Yeah, but no one heard Meloetta sing," a sort of disappointed, but still _half_-smiling Miriam responded while still clapping as well. "What did you think Iris?...Iris?" Ash repeated as he turned to see that Iris was no longer on his left.

Cilan got shocked, as did Ash when he fully realized the situation. "Where did she go?" Ash exclaimed. "Pika piiii!" Pikachu called out as if to find her.

While this was going on...someone was peering from behind the corner of one of the buildings…but who was it?


	10. Chapter 9

**Pokemon Best Wishes:**

**Meloetta**

**The Withering Melody**

**Chapter Nine**

How long had they been running for now? Iris had started out walking, wandering around for the Festival center. It shouldn't have been this hard. All she had to do was look up to the sky for some reflective green lights, or so she thought.

It had all started when that melody, that _horrific_ melody played again, drifting them back into that hidden world. Only this time, Iris was more interested in getting back to the others, for they were in a very fearful situation. It was more of a situation of terror rather than curiosity. _I just want to get back!_ Iris pondered to herself as she was now running with her Axew in her arms, looking around every corner, hoping it could lead her back to the others, but things are much harder to see at night. Then, she heard keys…locking a door. There, _he_ came out.

Morthiel had just finished with whatever business he needed to take care of, the antique jar carrying the melody was upstairs in his apartment, and then he saw her. He saw this long, purple raven-haired young girl with cinnamon skin and caramel colored eyes. She wore a dashiki-looking outfit, and matching shoes. In her arms was a small, baby dragon-type pokemon with big fangs, an Axew. Not too common, even in the Unova Region.

And there, she had seen him. A tall, about 6"1 young man, with cold looking orange-colored eyes, and a giant red 'M' in his long jet-black hair that looked like the half-folded wings of a Salamence. He had a brown shirt with orange circles just beneath the collar and light brown sleeves, and also long black pants. Something about him just _**screamed **_untrustworthy. Iris had not known this before, since she only had a split second to see his face when she had bumped into him earlier, just now remembering that _very_ encounter. He had grown suspicious. Had she seen him? What he was doing? Would she catch on? Such paranoid thoughts Morthiel had, but he always had a calm, subtle way of delivering his paranoia away.

"Are you lost?" He began, a grin crawling across his face to meet his cheeks halfway. This caused Iris's blood to run cold. "Ah..y-yes. I can't find the center of the Festivities," she replied. "Oh, that's no trouble at all. I can help you find your way back. It's not safe to wander these streets at night," Morthiel informed her as he walked up next to her, placing an arm on her back as if she were a lost 5 year old.

As Morthiel began to walk her back, Axew couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around the stranger, constantly glaring at him. Morthiel looked it halfheartedly from the corner of his eye, but even an over threatening glare was enough to keep Axew's eyes to itself, frightened. "Huh? What's wrong Axew?" Iris asked curiously, looking down at the baby pokemon, not catching what had happened. "He must be frightened of the dark. We'd best hurry to get you back to the lantern-filled center," Morthiel informed. "Alright!" Iris nodded. "But what I don't understand is, how and _why_ did you wander _all_ the way out here? Didn't you want to stay near your friends?" "Oh…I heard something strang-" Axew bit Iris' hand before she could finish her sentence, but still Morthiel was immediately intrigued and wary. "Ow! Axew, why did you do that!" Iris exploded on her overcautious pokemon. It didn't feel that Iris should trust this guy with such information. But he already knew…or at least had a clue now, thanks to Iris.

"Something strange…you say?" he began quietly, crescendoing over time. "Eh? Have you heard it too?" Iris asked curiously as she looked up at the tall stranger. "You could say that…." He murmured lowly, but it was still comprehensible and loud enough for her to hear. "Really?" she responded, not feeling so alone in this situation.

_This girl….she could know more about this Meloetta case than I can perceive. I must handle things quickly by wiping out any obstacle…_ A devious Morthiel thought to himself. "Umm…mister?" Iris began. "Oh, sorry," Morthiel responded as he snapped out of his pondering. "Which reminds me….we're going to need a lantern ourselves to find our way back to the center. It's getting dark fast. Do you mind?" Morthiel began as he turned to face a new direction. "No, not at all! I can't get any more lost right now. My friends must be worried," Iris spoke mostly to Morthiel, some to herself. "Good. The lanterns are this way," he instructed before leading them down the alleyway.

"IRIS! IRIS!" Ash began shouting. "IRIS!" Cilan shouted as well. Miriam and her friends helped with the search as well by using her Chandelure. The Relic Song was about to be played, and when it started, something amazing happened. The lanterns began to light the way down all paths connecting to the center.

"The paths are lit!" Cilan began. "This happens every year after the lanterns are placed. It's supposed to fill the City with a mystical aura, but it also makes it easier to navigate at night," Miriam began. "We should split up to make the search go faster," Cilan instructed. "Okay, me and the girls will go search over here!" "Let's go!" Ash shouted, Cilan and the rest following suit with their tasks.

"…xew!...Ax!"

They heard a distant cry down the lighting up path. "Was...that?" Cilan began as they had stopped temporarily, and proceeded running.

"Axew!"

"It's Axew!" Ash spoke as it ran towards them with tears in its' eyes. Ash knelt down to it. "Where is Iris?" Ash spoke with a bit of fear in his voice. "Axew ax!" it cried out as it ran ahead to lead the way, a worried Ash and Cilan following behind.

From a few blocks away, Morthiel heard footsteps, and some yelling. "Shoot…" he began. His shiny Umbreon's eyes had just stopped glowing from a move it did. "Let's go," Morthiel told his Umbreon as it looked up at him, and the two ran into the lit night.

"Over here!" Ash's voice came as the two boys followed the teary Axew. There they found…

nothing…

Or so it seemed. The now more worried than ever Axew began to look around frantically as if it were having a panic attack. Ash noticed this. "Axew, calm down!" he worried as he held it, Axew biting down hard on his hand. "Ouchh!" Ash retaliated in words as he retrieved his hand back, trying to shake off the pain. "Look Axew, we know that you're worried, but biting Ash won't solve anything," Cilan lectured very calmly, and with a sympathetic face. "Axew ax…." the baby dragon murmured sadly, looking down. "Ax?" it began again as it looked up at Cilan's now, _**pale **_expression. "Cilan…what is it?" Ash asked as he rose to his feet. "Ov-over..there…" Cilan spoke as he pointed down an alleyway, seeing an unforgettable sight.

Iris was sitting in the corner down the alleyway, her eyes, now dilated and glowing red and her body set aglow as well, but not by the green-lit ground. Her body had a red, physical aura emanating from her entire being. It had black surging through it as well, but was mostly a blood red.

Ash and Cilan were staring, in **complete and utter shock**, but this was temporarily. "She's been confuse rayed! We need to snap her out of this!" Cilan shouted at the top of his lungs in fear. "PIKACHU! Use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted in a mixture of fear and rage as Pikachu obeyed. "PikaCCHUUUUU!" it shouted as it electrocuted the tranced Iris.

"Aaah!" she shouted in turn as she fell to her knees, and placed her hands on the ground in a bowing position to support her weight from causing her to collapse. "Wh-what….happened?" Iris spoke, lost at what was happening. She then took a look at her clothes, to see some scorch marks. "Was I…electrocuted?" she asked as she looked up at a now relieved Ash and Cilan. "Pikapi!" the Pikachu cried out loud as in happily dove into Iris's arms, Iris hugging it in return. "Pikachu? What's wrong?" Iris spoke confused, as she held it.

"So you have _no_ idea what happened?" Cilan spoke, all three of them in the Hotel that Officer Jenny recommended for them about 45 minutes later, as he handed her a glass of water. "No, nothing at all," Iris replied, taking a silent sip from the glass. "It was just…some guy I saw….and this melody," "A melody?" Ash asked. "Could it be that…you heard Meloetta?" Cilan exclaimed.

"I think so…" Iris nodded while staring down. "I just wasn't sure because…it sounded so melancholy," "Wait…what Officer Jenny said…she said that lately, the Meloetta sounded a bit gloomy, off-key and confused, didn't she?" Cilan rephrased. "Oh yeah…" Ash remembered.

"So….you're telling me that I _did_ hear Meloetta?" "Probably…but we won't know for sure. We'll have to consult someone with knowledge in this section," Cilan explained with a hand to his chin, deep in thought.

Who could have experience in such a situation such as this?


End file.
